tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 11
(BBC) |venue = , |winner = "Spread A Little Light" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 24 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 10 |nex = 12 }} Tubevision Contest 11, often referred to as TVC 11, was the eleventh edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in London, United Kingdom after Amy Macdonald won the tenth edition with her song "This Is The Life". It was the first time that the United Kingdom hosted the contest. The edition was held after the first edition of The Best of TVC and was the first edition to have semi-finals since the fifth edition Participants The submissions opened right when the tenth edition started. Twenty-four countries confirmed participation with Bosnia and Herzegovina, Moldova and Guyana making their debut appearances. Location London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom. With an estimated 8,308,369 residents in 2012, London is the most populous region, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom. Standing on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its 1.12-square-mile (2.9 km2) mediaeval boundaries. With its population of 7,375 in 2011, it is the smallest city in England. Since at least the 19th century, the term London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region and the Greater London administrative area, governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is one of the world's leading financial centres and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London is a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples and cultures, and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries. London had an official population of 8,174,100, making it the most populous municipality in the European Union, and accounting for 12.5% of the UK population. The Greater London Urban Area is the second-largest in the EU with a population of 9,787,426 according to the 2011 census, while the London metropolitan area is the largest in the EU with a total population of 15,010,295, the Greater London Authority puts the population of London metropolitan region at 21 million. London had the largest population of any city in the world from around 1831 to 1925. Awards Returning artists * Arash has previously represented Iran once. * Getter Jaani has previously represented Estonia once. * Sylwia Grzeszczak has previously represented Poland once. Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting started on 17 January 2012 with the first semi-final. Its results were published on 22 January 2012 along with the second semi-final. The final started on 28 January 2012, a few hours after the results of the second semi-final. The results were published on 2 February 2012. Sweden was the winner with ninety-four points, four points over the runner-up, Estonia. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions